destinyofthefatedfandomcom-20200213-history
UCC Centherion
Archive Centherion Name: Centherion Race: Drow Age: 274 Alignment: Evil Class: Mage Specialization: Divine - Black Stats: Level: 1 Health: 24 Mana: 36 Fatigue: 17 Damage: N/A (Unarmed): 4.5 Armor: 0 Initiative: 22 Carrying Capacity: 35 Strength: 8 Dexterity: 9+2 Endurance: 7 Intelligence: 10+3 Willpower: 9+3+1 Charisma: 5-2 Description: -Appearance: -History: The Dark Elf would be seen usually in dimly lit taverns skulking around, avoiding the questioning stares of all, but none knowing his true nature. Every so often, every week as a matter of fact, a body would show up. It would usually have the throat slit or the heart pierced. The Dark Elf was usually nowhere to be found afterward. Centherion is a mage that practices the Black gamut of magic, preferring Necromancy above all else and using it well. Often he would capture people to experiment with raising the dead, raising a small army of zombies and skeletons. That is, before he caught the attention of a group of paladins. They stormed through his forces in a battle worthy of an epic ballad, and one of them mortally wounded Centherion. He had prepared for this however, and spent all the power he had collected over time, into a single curse. His wound was healed, but it was at a price, every week, Balkoth demanded a soul in place of his own, one of the few that got away from the clutches of death. Now he wanders, determined to seek revenge on the paladins who did this to him, and determined to rebuild his power. Centherion is not a very charismatic person, preferring shadow, silence, and death to friendship and diplomacy. This says nothing of his impeccable intellect, and his even more astounding willpower, making him a formidable mage, even in this shell of his glory. Equipment: Headgear: Hood. Chestpiece: Cloak (No Requirements) Armor: +0 (+1 WIL) Value: (1gp) Weight: (1w) Hands: Thin Gloves Back: Wool Cloak Belt: Simple Cloth Belt Legwear: Cloth Breeches Footwear: Comfortable Shoes Amulet: [ ] Ring 1: [ ] Ring 2: [ ] Ring 3: [ ] Ring 4: [ ] Left Hand: [ ] Right Hand: Dagger 1 Handed Melee Weapon; (Requires 3 STR) Damage: ((0.5xSTR) + 1) No Effects Value: (1gp) Weight: (.25w) Other Equip: 0x Potion I Slot: Other Equip (Stackable) (No Requirements) Effects: (May be consumed to restore 1d6 points of mana) (If equipped, may be used during combat) Value: (.66gp) Weight: (0.25w) 3x Potion I Slot: Other Equip (Stackable) (No Requirements) Effects: (May be consumed to restore 1d6 points of health) (If equipped, may be used during combat) Value: (1gp) Weight: (0.25w) Dagger Slot: Left/Right Hand; or Other Equip 1 Handed Melee Weapon; (Requires 3 STR) Damage: ((0.5xSTR) + 1) No Effects Value: (1gp) Weight: (.25w) Trinket 1: Coinpouch Slot: Other Equip; or Trinket 1-2 (No Requirements) Effects: (Maximum Coins = 30) Value: (1gp) Weight: (None) Trinket 2: of Ithus A beautifully hand-crafted quill pen with engraves of Ithus' idol along it's sides. (Can Not Be Traded, No Value, No Weight) Effect: (May be used to write.) (You may add +1 to any roll or effect that would cause or prevent damage once during each battle.) Inventory: Sacrificial Dagger 7x Copper Thalers 3.50ƒ (Currency) 1x Silver Florins 2.00ƒ (Currency) Total ƒ = 5.50 Total Coins = 8 Granox.Firewind Category:User Created Content